


Jealous

by MeloMato



Category: BTOB
Genre: BTOB - Freeform, BoyxBoy, Iljae, Ilsik - Freeform, M/M, changjae - Freeform, hoonsik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 01:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15938702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeloMato/pseuds/MeloMato
Summary: Ilhoon keeps doing skinship with Sungjae and Hyunsik notices.





	Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> This was done in a few minutes and was not very well thought out.

Hyunsik glanced up from his phone to the other side of the waiting room where Sungjae sat cuddling Changsub on a couch. He watched as Ilhoon, who was sat next to Sungjae, wrapped his arms around the latter and placed his head on his shoulder. Slowly hyunsik raised an eyebrow.

Ilhoon felt someone watching him and turned around to see Hyunsik staring straight at him. Suddenly extremely embarrassed, he let go of Sungjae and stood up to walk away, all the while feeling Hyunsik's piercing gaze following him.

***

Ilhoon was shoved roughly against the wall, his hands being held in place right above his head. Hyunsik's face was millimeters away and Ilhoon could feel his hot breath tickle his face. "Did you think you could just get away with that little stunt you pulled there?" he snarled.

"I-I'm sorry..." Ilhoon whimpered. "I wasn't thinking."

Hyunsik's lips that were just ghosting on Ilhoon's jawline paused. "You were feeling that needy, huh? Why didn't you just come to me?" he growled roughly. He slowly moved along the boys jawline down to his neck, all the while sending shivers through Ilhoon.

"I f-forgot," he stammered out helplessly. And immediately he knew he'd said the wrong thing.

Hyunsik moved away from Ilhoon's neck, but the grip on his hands tightened. His face softened, and to anyone else his smile would've looked kind. But Ilhoon knew that the only thing worse than a raging angry Hyunsik was a sly cold Hyunsik.

"You forgot?" he whispered softly. "I guess I'll have to make sure that never happens again..."

Ilhoon's whole body tensed, both in fear and in anticipation as Hyunsik was back on his neck, this time slowly grazing his teeth against the stretch of skin, before abruptly biting down.

What should've been a yelp of pain morphed into a moan, and the older smirked satisfied.

"I let you off easy this time. Don't forgot you're mine," he warned.

Ilhoon nodded back eagerly.

***

Back at the dorm, Sungjae and Ilhoon sat in front of the TV watching a show together. Peniel was still busy eating and Eunkwang and Minhyuk were busy washing the dishes and cleaning up. Changsub sat in the living room but was busy playing on his phone.

Hyunsik who had just come out of the shower, walked into the living room to see the maknaes sitting together watching something.

Ilhoon noticed his presence and glanced up. Hyunsik raised his eyebrows slightly and Ilhoon suddenly realised how close he and Sungjae were sitting. He quickly scooted away from the youngest, distancing himself, and Hyunsik gave a satisfied smile.

Sungjae glanced at Ilhoon and noticed the mark on his neck. He squinted to get a better look at what it was but the boy placed a hand over it nonchalantly while still staring at the TV screen. 

Hyunsik sat down next to Ilhoon and placed an arm around his shoulder. He peeled Ilhoon's hand away from his own neck, the mark on display for everyone to see. 

Sungjae glanced from one to the other, a huge grin plastered on his face. 

Hyunsik grinned back. 

***

Later, Ilhoon had been sitting in Hyunsik's room, waiting for him. The older had been brushing his teeth and Ilhoon was starting to grow a little nervous.

Hyunsik stepped in and was surprised to notice another presence in his room. And also rather curious.

Ilhoon stood up from the bed and walked to him.

A moment passed as the two stood face to face in the centre of the room, Hyunsik waiting to see what the other boy would do next. Ilhoon stared back before taking a deep breath and kissing his hyung.

Hyunsik, not entirely taken aback, kissed back reaching his arm around Ilhoon's waist and pulling him closer.

This action encouraged Ilhoon to reach up and place his hands in Hyunsiks hair, as he tugged lightly, the kiss deepening.

The boys broke apart moments later and Hyunsik chuckled lightly, "Have you been feeling that needy today?"

Ilhoon smiled back shyly.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this was my first ever non-AU fanfiction and I think I made everyone a bit OOC dhdjsjke


End file.
